the_naruto_worldfandomcom-20200214-history
Shinji's Awakening
'Mission Details'Edit *'Date': 2013-04-22 *'Submitted by': Shinji Uchiha *'Rank': Other *'Overseer': Nui Uchiha *'Recapper': Shinji Uchiha *'QP Reward': 1 *'Ryo Reward': 500 'Ninja Team'Edit *Shinji Uchiha *Allen Walker *PRyo Hyuga 'Mission Profile'Edit Goal:Edit Awaken the Sharingan Story:Edit *Shinji returns from his chunin exam tired, yet energized with the thrill of becoming a stronger ninja. He's on his way back to Amegakure to regroup with the raiding party and all of his friends there: Ryo, Nui, Okami, and others.* *He hears footsteps behind him. A nostalgic voice is heard in the foggy night.* "I see that your a chunin now little brother. How far you've come since I left." *The voice belongs to none other than Shinji's astray brother Uchiha(http://the-naruto-world.wikia.com/wiki/Bannon_Uchiha#Stats).* "Brother?!"*Shinji exclaims* "WHERE IN THE BLOODY HELL HAVE YOU BEEN THE PAST THREE YEARS?!" "Whoa dude, calm yourself, I had a good reason to leave. I returned to Kirigakure to try and avenge our family for our mistreatment there. I was weak and easily defeated. Luckily, a group of like-minded took me in... How's mother and father?" "Worried sick because of your dumb ass, but other than that, they're fine." *retorts the younger Uchiha* "What is this group you've joined? I see that your headband is crossed out, so it's obvious that you've become a missing-nin, not that I give a shit or anything.." *Bannon laughs* "You never really gave a shit about much to begin with Shinji. But as for my organization, that's actually what I came to see you about. We're recruiting, and I want you in. Our name is *Kuro-Taiyo,* our goal is shining light upon the darkness." *Shinji is perplexed* "What exactly do you mean *shining light upon the darkness*? Bro... Did you join a cult or something? I'm not big into the religious mumbo jumbo, you know that." *Annoyed at his brother's thickness* "I'm not part of a cult, moron. By shining light upon the darkness, we intend to expose all of the village's dirty secrets they're hiding from the general populace. In a truly free world, governments shouldn't hide things from the people and let them live in a world of ignorance and lies." *Shinji is silent. He knows there's something more behind all of this. His brother, someone he's known and trusted his whole life is acting... strange.* "Shinji, you may be confused, but trust me, you will know all there is to know soon enough. That is, if you pass my test..." *Shinji is getting a little mad* "One, who said I'll be joining your cult. I've seen their kind before. The road to hell is paved with good intentions, and I *know* there is some ulterior motive. And two, what is this test?" *Bannon's eyes flicker, and his Sharingan appears* "I'm the test. Prove yourself in combat to me. You don't have to win necessarily, you just can't lose *that bad*." *Shinji laughs* "We're not kids anymore Bannon, don't underestimate me!" *Shinji lunges at his brother and they begin a taijutsu brawl. Any outside observer would notice how easy Bannon is going on his little brother* "That all ya got, bro?" *Bannon knees Shinji in the stomach and proceeds to deliver several more crushing blows. He then backflips into the air.* "See if you can dodge this! Nail Crimson!(http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Fire_Release:_Phoenix_Sage_Flower_Nail_Crimson)" *Bannon launches flaming shuriken at his brother. Shinji, still reeling from the hits he took can barely dodge all of them. He recovers a little bit and launches a Fireball Jutsu at Bannon, only for Bannon to counter with a Fireball of his own. The flames collide resulting in a massive blast, knocking Shinji back against some rocks, whilst Bannon escapes unscathed.* "Your brother is weak, Bannon" *says a maniacal voice nearby* "Kiirome.(http://the-naruto-world.wikia.com/wiki/Kiirome_Akunin). Why did you follow me?" "You disappearing so suddenly piqued my interest. What's the harm? I see you were trying to recruit that piece of trash there." *points at Shinji* "...Who...Who are you calling trash, you freak!" *says an injured Shinji. As the younger Uchiha raises his head, something different is noticeable, something new. His eyes are now of the Sharingan!* *Kiirome is a strange mixture of annoyed and amused* "Bannon, I'll dispose of your worthless brother here, don't waste your *precious time* on it..." *Kiirome rushes at Shinji with his arm outstretched and covered in ice, indicating the use of his Frostbite no Jutsu.* *Bannon grabs Kiirome by the neck and slams him into the ground.* "You touch him, and you will face a tortuous death the likes of which you could never imagine!" *Bannon's eyes flicker as they transform into his Mangekyo Sharingan.* "Easy killer, no need for *them.* I'll let the punk live. Maybe he can train and become strong enough to face us." *evil laugh* *As Shinji begins to pass out from his injures, Bannon walks over and applies some minor first aid on his brother.* "I'm sorry it had to be this way Shinji... Once you become stronger, come find me. I want you with me in the group... Farewell." *Bannon and Kiirome return to base, leaving an unconscious Shinji on the roadside...* Mission RecapEdit Allen and Ryo show up after all the commotion and help Shinjji. Shinji then recollects what happened to them. Category:RP